


Like Luxury

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Background Lilith/Alastair, Background Lucifer/Lilith, Background Michael/Dean Winchester, Background Michael/Naomi, Blow Jobs, Consensual Infidelity, Dick Pics, Dick Pics from the Capitol, Fluff, Infidelity, Inspired by Jeffree Star, M/M, Mild Sugar Daddy!Lucifer, Politician!Lucifer, Sexual Content, Smut, Tabloids, brief angst, law student!sam, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam Winchester and Lucifer Milton are two people who had never met prior to Lucifer’s briefcase flying open and scattering papers across a park. And yet, they share something





	Like Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the @rarepairsrock February 2018 Micro Bang Challenge! I got inspired by the song Lollipop Luxury by Jeffree Star- Yes, the make up guru. Don’t ask. I’m still amazed I did this myself.  
> Thank you to the wonderful @spnyoucantkeepmedown, who beta’d this. <3 :* Love you wifey!!
> 
> The Song For Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcuQeGOxKb8

_ I’m on the top _

_ There’s no luck  _

 

“You know who they are, right?” Dean asked, nudging Sam’s shoulder as he pointed to two men in impeccable suits that looked like they were worth thousands of dollars and tailored. 

Sam squinted at the two men before shaking his head and returning his gaze to his book. “Never seen them before.” 

“ _ Sammy, _ ” Dean gasped. “They’re Michael and Lucifer Milton!” 

Sam looked at Dean. “One, it’s  _ Sam  _ and two, you mean the politicians?” 

Dean nodded, excitement in his eyes. 

“Didn’t know you were into politics, Dean,” Sam said, returning to his book and turning the page. 

“I’m not,” Dean said, “but. . . they’re attractive. Especially Michael.” 

Sam threw a bitchface at his brother. “Dean. Can you  _ not  _ think with your dick for two seconds?” 

The Milton family was a political family as old as the Kennedys, it seems. Charles Milton was finally retiring after nearly fifty years in politics, and it seems like his two oldest sons had followed in his footsteps. 

“Besides, they’re  _ Miltons, _ ” Sam reminded Dean. “It’s not like we’d ever be interesting for the likes of Michael and Lucifer Milton.” 

Dean waved his hand. “Fantasies are healthy,” he said. 

Sam snorted, looking up from his book to observe the two men carrying briefcases across the large city park. The two seemed to be in a heavy debate, and Sam shrugged. 

“I wonder what they’re arguing about,” Dean said. 

“Probably a bill,” Sam noted. “Or something political like that.” 

It seemed like Sam was the only one who noticed that in one of Lucifer’s large hand movements, the briefcase flew open and dozens of papers flew out. Not even Lucifer or Michael noticed the fact that the younger man was waving around an empty briefcase. 

Sam sprang into action and ran across the park, gathering up the papers as he went. 

Lucifer never seemed to turn around, despite the fact that there were now possibly confidential documents drifting in the breeze and settling where just anyone can pick them up. 

 

_ Never turned around to stop _

_ Make my move _

_ Make you move _

 

“I don’t know how else to get it through to you, Michael, if this bill passes with this clause in it then we’re fucked,” Lucifer hissed. 

“I know, I know, it would be the end of what Father worked so hard to create,” Michael sighed. “But Lucifer, we do have to think about the other  _ good  _ parts of the bill. And we can always protest this part of the bill. Worst comes to worst, we filibuster. And you’re  _ awfully  _ good at doing that.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Lucifer sighed heavily. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Milton?” a soft voice from behind them said. 

Both of them turned around and Lucifer took in the shaggy chestnut hair, eager hazel eyes that seemed to dilate at the sight of the younger Milton, and dark pink lips. In his hands were several papers. 

“Which one?” Michael asked. 

 

_ Make you wanna hear me talk _

_ See me walk _

_ See me fuck _

_ See me suck a lollipop _

 

“Lucifer,” Sam clarified, cheeks flaring up. Damn, if Dean thought they were attractive from far away. . . They were gorgeous up close. Especially Lucifer. Blond hair that didn’t seem to lay flat; piercing blue eyes that seemed to bore into Sam’s soul; a square jaw; pale pink lips quirked into a smile.  _ Damn.  _ He was attractive. 

“Yes?” Lucifer said and Sam could feel his knees weaken. Soft, quiet, dominance echoed throughout the entire word and Sam had to remind himself not to go wilting flower on him. 

“Um, your briefcase flew open and your papers started flying about,” he said in a rush, trying not to babble like an idiot. “So I caught them and wanted to give them back to you.” 

Lucifer looked down at his right hand and sure enough, it was open. “Fuckin’ hell,” he swore, looking back at the eager looking young man. He was. . . beautiful. In a way that a moose is beautiful. Young, eager to please, the desire to take on the world still shining bright in his eyes. “Well, thank you, that was clumsy of me,” he admitted, holding his hands out for the papers. 

Sam handed them back to Lucifer. Their fingertips brushed together and sparks raced through the touch. Lucifer’s never really had that, not even with Lilith. That meant there was something about Sam that he needed to investigate further. 

Sam shivered from the contact with Lucifer and gave him a sheepish smile. “It was no big deal, I just didn’t want potentially confidential information blowing away in the breeze,” he said with a shrug. 

Michael gave a brief smile and nod. “We both thank you. . .” 

“Sam,” Sam volunteered. “Sam Winchester.” 

Lucifer smiled. “Well, thank you, Mr. Winchester, for retrieving them,” he said, placing the papers back into the briefcase almost haphazardly and closing it, making sure that it was locked this time. 

“You’re welcome, Mr. Milton,” Sam said, obviously happy by the praise. 

 

_ Mmmm _

_ Wanna get messy? _

 

Lucifer observed the younger man before making a possibly brash decision. “What is it that you do, Mr. Winchester?” 

“I’m in law school, second year,” Sam said with a broad smile. “I want to go into white collar crime.” 

Aaahh, a potential lawyer. In that case, “I went to law school myself,” Lucifer said with a smile. “Have you begun to prepare for the bar?” 

Sam nodded. “Decided if I studied starting my second year, I’m going to have more of an advantage over my classmates,” he said. 

Ambitious, then. Lucifer concealed a smile. “I’ve got some time Friday afternoon, I can help you with studying for the bar or for classes, whichever.”

Sam’s entire being lit up and he nodded eagerly, before checking himself and nodding. “That sounds great, Mr. Milton, if you don’t mind,” he said. 

“Of course I don’t,” Lucifer smirked. “I wouldn’t have offered if I did mind.” 

Sam flushed. “Right. Sorry.” 

Lucifer slipped his hand into the inside pocket of his suit and grabbed a business card that held his name and number, as well as his office’s address before handing it to Sam. “Call around 2 PM Friday,” he informed the now puppy like law student, smiling to himself. He was adorable. “I’ll have a car come pick you up.” 

Sam beamed and nodded, taking the card. “Will do, thank you Mr. Milton,” he almost gushed. “Thank you!” 

Lucifer nodded. “Of course. Thank you for returning my paperwork to me,” he added. “Have a good day, Mr. Winchester.” 

“You too, Mr. Milton. And you, Mr. Milton,” Sam said, smiling brightly at Michael. 

Michael had a small frown at the exchange, knowing what his brother was thinking, but he smiled and inclined his head in thanks for Sam. “Of course, Mr. Winchester. Thank you.” 

Sam ran off, and Lucifer’s eyes followed him to where he was sitting next to another man. 

“Lucifer,” Michael hissed, jarring his attention away from Sam. “What would Lilith say if you got a side piece?” 

Lucifer snorted, resuming their walk down the path. “Lilith’s got her own lovers that aren’t me,” he scoffed. “I’ve never found a man or woman I’d prefer to give my affections to someone who’ll take them willingly.” 

“Fair,” Michael conceded, seeing his brother’s point. His own marriage to Naomi was the same as Lucifer and Lilith’s. “But Lucifer, seriously? A happy-go-lucky law student?” 

“What?” Lucifer looked at Michael. “He’s intelligent, attractive, and eager to please. I could help him. He’s a law student, wanting to do white collar. That’s right up my alley.” 

Michael sighed. “You know the papers will talk,” he warned. 

“Only because the press no longer has the respect for discretion that they once had in the days that the Miltons and Kennedys were really at the height of it. We all know that both JFK and his wife had a revolving door of lovers, as well as our own ancestors,” Lucifer protested. “The public does little else but gossip and talk. I’ll be discreet, though. For his sake. Not mine.” 

Michael smirked, looking over to where Sam and the other man were. “His companion’s pretty cute,” he commented. 

“Right?” Lucifer playfully nudged Michael. “Maybe you can get yourself a mistress. I know Naomi’s pretty much kicked you out of the marital bed.” 

Michael sighed. “You’re right. It’s good for the gentleman, right?” 

Lucifer laughed and wrapped an arm around Michael’s shoulders, the two politicians walking off. 

 

_ I’ll make you hot  _

_ Make you rock _

_ I’ll leave the world in shock _

 

Sam could barely sleep during the week, or focus on his classes. He was too excited to have that study session with Lucifer Milton. 

He really didn’t like the political scene, but he knew one day he might be defending or prosecuting politicians so it was important to stay up to date on the political atmosphere, so he did. And Lucifer Milton was definitely on the top of his list to stay up to date on. He’s always had a crush on the “Filibuster Devil”, as he was known on the Congressional floor. And when he married Lilith Daemon, Sam knew immediately that there was no spark or real true attraction there. He hadn’t heard anything about Lilith having extra lovers, but he would not be surprised. 

It was a dream, right? That Lucifer Milton was impressed enough with  _ him  _ to want to help him study for the bar and for his classes? That couldn’t be. Damn. 

But the little white card with golden writing that shone in the light with Lucifer’s information on it told him that it  _ wasn’t  _ a dream. 

Friday could not come quick enough. 

 

_ I’m the tease _

_ I’m your fuel _

 

“Glad to see you,” Lucifer said, shaking Sam’s hand, smiling as Sam gifted him with a dazzling smile. “Mr. Winchester.” 

“I’m just still in disbelief that I’m here,” Sam said, hefting his briefcase a little in his hand, “Mr. Milton.” 

“How about we dispense with such formality?” Lucifer said, gesturing towards his desk and walking. “You may call me Lucifer.” 

“As long as you call me Sam,” Sam said, following Lucifer closely and sitting down in one of the guest chairs and opening his briefcase up. 

“Of course,” Lucifer said, sitting down in the imposing black leather office chair and leaned over his desk. “So, what are you in need of help with?” 

“Actually, an ethics assignment,” Sam admitted. 

Lucifer winced. “Cutting right down to the bone, aren’t we Sammy?” 

“It’s  _ Sam, _ ” Sam huffed, fixing Lucifer with a hard glare. 

The corners of Lucifer’s mouth quirked up. “Fair enough. Alright, let’s get started on this ethical assignment,” he said. “What’s the assignment?” 

“So, I think we’re going over Model Rule 1.8,” Sam said, pulling out the legal pad where he had neatly copied the assignment down and handing it to Lucifer. 

Lucifer took the legal pad and grabbed the thin black rimmed glasses off of his desk and slid them on to read. 

Sam felt his mouth go dry. 

_ This was going to be a long session. _ He readjusted himself in his slacks, waiting for Lucifer to finish reading the assignment. 

 

_ I just wanna see you drool  _

_ On your knees _

_ Pretty please?  _

 

Sam is not sure at what point he was on his knees before Lucifer, the older man’s heavy cock filling up his mouth and long, slender fingers gripping his hair as he took in the pleasure. But here he was and he didn’t want to leave. 

He swirled his tongue around the head of Lucifer’s cock and the politician moaned. A thrill ran through Sam. 

_ I’m doing that. I’m making Lucifer moan in pleasure.  _

Realizing the power he had over Lucifer’s pleasure at the moment was incredibly intoxicating and he nearly swallowed Lucifer’s cock in eagerness. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Lucifer swore and Sam’s cock twitched in his slacks. “Your mouth, Sam. . .” his hips lightly thrusted up and Sam nearly choked, but welcomed it. His fingers dug into the luxurious suit pants in an attempt to ground himself. 

Suddenly, Lucifer’s cock was no longer in his mouth and Sam blinked, breathing heavily, his lips red and abused from their first kiss and Sam sucking Lucifer off. A line of drool slid out of the corner of Sam’s mouth, as if to mourn the loss of it. 

Lucifer looked out of it. His cock was still hard and proud, red and throbbing. 

“I want your consent, Sam,” he whispered. “Your consent for me to bend you over my desk and fuck you.” 

Sam whined. “Yes, oh God yes,” He whispered. 

 

_ You wish you were my main squeeze _

_ L-l-l-like luxury _

 

Sam was curled up on Lucifer’s lap, head on his shoulder and eyes closed. He felt sore in all of the right places, cum leaking into his boxers and down his legs but he couldn’t care, he was right where he belonged. In Lucifer’s arms. 

“I hope this wasn’t a one time thing,” Sam whispered, turning his head into Lucifer’s shoulder and nosing along it. 

“Of course not,” Lucifer smiled, running his fingers through Sam’s hair. “You’re mine, if you want to be.” 

“What about your wife?” Sam asked, a tad worried. 

Lucifer shrugged. “She has her lovers, she can hardly complain,” he said. 

“But the papers. . . your reputation if this gets-” 

Lucifer laid one of those beautifully long fingers against Sam’s lips, stopping the flow of word traffic, smiling. “I will endeavour to keep our relationship a secret, especially for you,” he murmured. “The last thing you need in law school is the press following you.” 

Sam smiled and licked the finger. “Next time, can we do this on a bed?” he asked. 

Lucifer laughed. “Yes.” 

 

_ Fuck me! _

_ I’m a celebrity _

_ Can’t take your eyes off me _

_ I’ll make you wanna fuck me _

_ Just to get somewhere _

 

Fucking one of the most powerful men in the country certainly had its advantages. Sam noticed his professors listened to him more, gave him the marks he deserved. He’s not sure what Lucifer had done, but he was certain that there was something going on there. 

He could stop complaining about the fact that his grades were slightly lower than someone who hadn’t put in the time and effort into the assignments. Nepotism was strong, but he was battling that. John didn’t exactly like the idea of Sam working in law but Sam was more stubborn than his father, and John Winchester was just a Marine turned mechanic after the war. His classmates had more prestigious backgrounds than him. 

Since he became Lucifer’s paramour, however, that all changed. Lucifer was rightfully enraged when he noted Sam’s essays seemed to be on a higher level than the grades he was being bestowed upon. 

Fucking Lucifer Milton also helped him in other ways. Lucifer found Sam’s wardrobe to be ‘lacking’ and couldn’t help but laugh at the way Sam’s suits fit him. “It looks like you went playing in a younger brother’s closet,” he had gently teased and immediately paid for Sam to get several suits, tailored for  _ him  _ and him alone. It helped him blend in classes as well. 

Lucifer also made sure that Sam was pampered in other ways. A new car; the best in food that money could buy that was also  _ healthy  _ (although Lucifer did enjoy his diner food). 

And then, there was the sex. 

 

_ Fuck me!  _

_ I’m a celebrity _

_ Can’t take your hands off me _

_ I know you wanna suck me _

_ Watcha waiting for?  _

 

“Lucifer,” Sam gasped, his back arching off the bed as Lucifer fucked into him a bit harder. “Oh, God.” 

“I don’t think God listens to prayers when they’re from the bedroom,” Lucifer smirked against Sam’s neck, kissing the mark he left there. Lucifer was possessive of Sam and he loved it. Absolutely loved it. 

Sam’s hands grabbed at Lucifer’s back, trying to find a grip as his thighs squeezed Lucifer’s hips. “Fuck, Lucifer,” he whimpered. “You’re so fucking good. . .” 

“I know,” Lucifer said smugly, groaning. “Fuck, Sam, you’re so tight for me. Gonna make me cum so quick.” 

“Do it,” Sam moaned, surrendering to his lover. “Fill me up. Mark me from the inside out.” 

 

_ Lip gloss and lollipop _

_ Let’s rock I wanna pop _

_ Can’t take your eyes off me  _

_ I’m all that you can see _

_ Lip gloss and lollipop _

_ I’ll make your booty drop _

_ Can’t take your eyes off me _

_ I’m everything that you wanna be _

 

**From: Lucifer**

_ Do you have your lunch?  _

 

**From: Sam**

_ Yes. Thank you. Brady’s teasing me about having a ‘sugar daddy’.  _

 

**From: Lucifer**

_ We’re in an actual relationship. Technically. So that doesn’t really apply, does it?  _

 

**From: Sam**

_ It really doesn’t. Even though there’s a 20 year age difference.  _

 

**From: Lucifer**

  1. _That’s quibbling over technicalities. Also, don’t call me Daddy in the bedroom._



 

**From: Sam**

_ What if I do? *devil emoji*  _

 

**From: Lucifer**

_ Then I’ll turn that tight ass of yours a pretty shade of pink. _

 

**From: Sam**

_ I’m not seeing a downside to this.  _

 

**From: Lucifer**

_ Brat.  _

 

**From: Sam**

_ I’m an innocent *angel emoji*  _

 

_ Mmm _

_ Hot damn _

_ Here I come _

_ Tell me how you want it done _

_ At the mall?  _

_ In the hall?  _

_ On your momma’s bedroom wall?  _

_ You can choose  _

_ Either way you will end up on the news _

_ Haha yeah _

_ Just like you wanted, right?  _

 

Sam marched into Lucifer’s office building, not caring who saw him. Not that it mattered. Lucifer’s aides, secretary, and security knew that Sam could have ‘unauthorized’ access to see Lucifer at any time. It was a rule- Sam was to be treated as if Lucifer was his husband, and that meant Sam could see him whenever he wanted, within reason. 

“Is he in a meeting?” he asked the secretary. 

“He’s not,” Meg said, glancing at the magazine clutched in Sam’s hand. “And no, he hasn’t seen it yet.” 

“Thank you, Meg,” he said politely. Straightening his tie, he marched into Lucifer’s office, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Lucifer looked up from the document he was reading, glasses having slid down his nose. “Sam, shouldn’t you be in ethics?” he asked in confusion. 

“I would be, if I didn’t have to deal with  _ this, _ ” Sam snarled, throwing the magazine down onto the desk violently. 

Lucifer looked at it. It was of Sam exiting one of Lucifer’s personal cars, wearing a T-shirt and jeans, a large hickey visible on the younger man’s throat. Lucifer recognized the photo from two nights ago, when Sam came to visit him at home. 

**_Is Lucifer Milton Cheating?? EXCLUSIVE!! The Boy Toy- Who Is He?_ **

“When we started this,” Sam said, pointing at him. “You promised me that this would stay out of the papers, for  _ my  _ sake. Imagine my surprise when Tyson Brady showed this to me.” 

Lucifer hummed, opening to the page where they talked about him cheating. “ _ Lucifer Milton is a man well known for his dedication to his wife- so why is it that an anonymous source snapped this picture of a twink-”  _

“I AM NOT A TWINK.” Sam felt  _ insulted _ . 

“ _ Of a twink leaving his personal estate? And who is the twink? Stay tuned for more.”  _ Lucifer closed the magazine and looked at Sam. “It’s tabloids. It’s  _ gossip. _ ” 

“It could still hurt me,” Sam pouted. 

Lucifer sighed and beckoned Sam to come sit on his lap. Sam did so, reluctantly, pissed about the situation and a tiny bit mad at his boyfriend. 

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Sam and kissed his forehead. “I’ll do my best to make sure that this doesn’t make it’s way into mainstream media,” he murmured, “but if it does. . . it could help you.” 

Sam snorted and closed his eyes. “Yeah, right.” 

“Any connections you have with me would be beneficial,” Lucifer murmured. “Better cooperation, better deals, better jobs.” 

That did sound nice. “I’m still angry at you, for not keeping your promise,” Sam grumbled. “And I’m mad that they called me a twink.” 

Lucifer laughed softly. “What are you gonna do about it, Sam?” 

Sam hungrily attacked Lucifer’s mouth. 

 

_ Do I make you wet?  _

_ It’s all about the _

_ C U N T _

_ I wanna hear you say _

_ “Love my pink knife”  _

 

“So,” Lilith said, tossing blonde hair over her shoulder, “you’ve got yourself a lover.” 

Lucifer looked up at his wife and raised an eyebrow. “What’s it to you?” he asked. “What’s good for the bitch is good for the bastard.” 

She laughed, shaking her head and smiling. “I don’t deny that. I’m kind of happy for you.” 

Lucifer smirked. “So it wasn’t one of your croonies who snapped a picture of him outside of the estate a couple nights ago,” he remarked. 

“It might’ve been,” Lilith said. “I’m looking into it. I know we both rely on discretion.”

Lucifer folded the paper and tossed it to the side. “What do you want, Lilith? You rarely show up at my office.” 

She sat down on the other side of Lucifer’s desk. “I’ve been thinking that we should get divorced,” she admitted. 

“Because we both really realize that we’re not good for anything together except hot, angry sex?” Lucifer said dryly. “Lilith, it’d be social suicide if we get a divorce. For both of us, but mostly you.” 

“I know, but. . . Oh, Jesus, Lucifer don’t make me say it out loud,” Lilith groaned. 

“You’re gonna have to because I haven’t seen you in two months,” Lucifer snarked. “Spit it out, viper.” 

“I’m pregnant, you idiot,” Lilith snapped. 

Lucifer raised a brow. “How far along?” he asked. 

“Four months,” Lilith admitted. 

“Amazing, you’re really not showing yet,” Lucifer said, observing his wife. “I want a paternal DNA test done before I even think about divorce papers.” 

“Of course,” Lilith agreed. “Alastair wants the same.” 

Lucifer shuddered. “I don’t know how you can stand that man,” he said. 

“He keeps me looking young,” Lilith laughed, observing her husband. “You’re looking well, actually. You look. . . well, happy.” 

Lucifer smirked. “My ‘mistress’ keeps me young,” he said. “No artificial means necessary. Just a good couple of messy orgasms.” 

“He’s so  _ young, _ ” Lilith marveled. “Makes me a bit jealous.” 

Lucifer huffed a laugh. “Not that jealous, apparently,” he said, glancing down pointedly towards her fingers, where her wedding ring was noticeably absent. 

Lilith smirked before shrugging. “At least my Botox treatments are free,” she hummed. 

“You’re getting them done from your lover, of course they’re free,” Lucifer smirked. 

“And what does your lover provide you for free, hmm?” Lilith challenged. 

Lucifer shrugged. “A moral compass. And a tighter hole than your cunt has ever been.”

“Trying to make the pregnant woman get angry? Oh Lucifer, you know better,” Lilith laughed, shaking her head. “As long as he makes you happy.” 

Lucifer smirked. “Maybe one day, I’ll give you the privilege of actually meeting him.” 

 

_ You wish you had a slice of me _

_ I’m a celebrity _

 

“I don’t want you to leave,” Sam breathed, fumbling Lucifer’s belt open inside of the limo they were in. They had gone out of the way for a small restaurant for a date and now they were being driven back to Lucifer’s estate. And Sam was determined to get as much sex out of the politician as he could. 

“I don’t either, but we’ll have good ways to stay in touch,” Lucifer breathed, kissing over Sam’s neck as he slid Sam’s slacks and boxers down his thighs. “Fuck, you’re trembling.” 

“I need you, Lucifer,” Sam whined. “C’mon, I’ve been wearing a plug, you can just take it out and slide right in.” 

Lucifer closed his eyes and kissed Sam deeply. “You’re so fucking perfect, Sam.” 

Sam kissed Lucifer back just as deeply before pulling away his tie and almost tearing open his shirt before biting down on Lucifer’s neck, sucking viciously. Lucifer groaned, grabbing Sam’s ass hard and rocking his clothed cock and against Sam’s naked one, moaning at the friction. 

“Now everyone will wish they can mark you up as pretty as I do,” Sam whispered and Lucifer groaned. 

“Someone’s possessive,” he murmured. 

“I want them to know you’re taken,” Sam whispered. 

 

_ Fuck me! _

_ I’m a celebrity _

_ Can’t take your eyes off me _

_ I’ll make you wanna fuck me _

_ Just to get somewhere _

 

Sam wasn’t the only Winchester fucking a Milton. Dean had somehow charmed his way into Michael Milton’s pants as Michael’s mistress- even if Dean hated the term- about four or five months after Sam and Lucifer began their own courtship. Almost overnight, especially while Michael and Lucifer were in Congress, the Winchesters’ tiny little apartment that was dingy, gross, and most likely mold infested was transferred over to a more luxurious apartment, with a doorman and everything. Dean’s automotive repair business had gone from being a tiny two door garage with a cubicle for an office to a real business with a four door garage and Dean was able to hire Benny as a second person. 

Both Dean and Sam berated their lovers over the phone when they logged in to pay off their student loans, only to discover that there was nothing for them to pay. 

“You know,” Sam said to Lucifer, “Most lovers give flowers, chocolates, maybe a new ring, when they want to show affection.” 

“I want you to be happy, Sam,” Lucifer said soothingly. “And paying off your student loans wasn’t an issue. And now that’s one less stress in your life.” 

Sam couldn’t argue with that logic. And looking at Dean’s resigned face, Michael said roughly the same thing. 

 

_ Fuck me!  _

_ I’m a celebrity _

_ Can’t take your hands off me _

_ I know you wanna suck me _

_ Watcha waiting for?  _

 

**From: Lucifer**

_ I wanna see your dick _

 

**From: Sam**

_ I’m in CLASS, Lucifer. _

 

**From: Lucifer**

_ Please? For me? *pouts*  _

 

**From: Sam**

_ How, exactly, do you propose I whip my cock out in the middle of ethics?  _

 

**From: Lucifer**

_. . . You don’t just have your dick pics done before class? _

 

**From: Sam**

_ Who the fuck takes dick pics first thing in the morning so they can send them throughout the day?  _

 

**From: Lucifer**

_ Ahem. Me.  _

 

**From: Sam**

_ Have I told you you might be slightly insane?  _

 

**From: Lucifer**

_ You love it.  _

 

**From: Sam**

_ I do have one I took last night.  _

 

**From: Lucifer**

_ Oh? Do tell? Or show.  _

 

**From: Sam**

***Picture Message- Click to Download***

 

**From: Lucifer**

***Picture Message- Click to Download***

 

**From: Sam**

_ Lucifer John Milton, you are IN CONGRESS. Pay attention and put your dick away. I’ll suck it off later. _

 

**From: Lucifer**

_ I love it when you get all bossy like that.  _

 

**From: Sam**

_ I can’t believe you just whipped your dick out in the middle of fucking Congress.  _

 

**From: Lucifer**

_ Oh hush, Paul Ryan’s speaking. It doesn’t matter. No one cares about Paul Ryan. _

 

**From: Sam**

_ Do you have no shame?  _

 

**From: Lucifer**

_ The only shame I have is the fact that Paul Ryan has been talking for forty minutes and I haven’t interrupted him yet by imitating the fire alarm.  _

 

**From: Sam**

_ You’re impossible _

 

**From: Lucifer**

_ Deny that it doesn’t turn you on that I’m like this and I’ll stop.  _

 

**From: Sam**

_ We promised we wouldn’t lie to each other.  _

 

**From: Lucifer**

_ Good boy.  _

 

_ Lip gloss and lollipop _

_ Let’s rock I wanna pop _

_ Can’t take your eyes off me  _

_ I’m all that you can see _

_ Lip gloss and lollipop _

_ I’ll make your booty drop _

_ Can’t take your eyes off me _

_ I’m everything that you wanna be _

 

The day Lucifer came home from DC and Congressional meetings, Sam was waiting for him at Lucifer’s estate, and he tackled Lucifer the moment his boyfriend had stepped inside of his home. 

Lucifer immediately kissed him, tasting like cheap wine and mint gum and it made Sam’s head spin. 

“You’re home,” he breathed. 

“Yes,” Lucifer murmured. “What are you doing here? You’ve got class.” 

“I skipped,” Sam admitted blandly, shoving Lucifer’s suit coat off of him. “Couldn’t concentrate knowing you were coming home.” 

Lucifer groaned, running his fingers through Sam’s hair and kissing him again. “I suppose the bedroom’s ready?” 

“Complete with champagne, chocolate, strawberries, and the video camera,” Sam grinned, laughing as Lucifer picked him up and carried him towards their bedroom. “Put me down before you throw out your back, old man!” 

“Little  _ boy, _ ” Lucifer growled, smacking Sam’s ass and smirking at the keen from the younger man. 

 

_ Lip gloss and lollipop _

_ Let’s rock I wanna pop _

_ Can’t take your eyes off me  _

_ I’m all that you can see _

_ Lip gloss and lollipop _

_ I’ll make your booty drop _

_ Can’t take your eyes off me _

_ I’m everything that you wanna be _

 

Sam fixed Lucifer’s suit and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Have fun on the campaign trail today,” he murmured. “Going to miss you today.” 

“I know,” Lucifer murmured back, cupping Sam’s face and kissing his forehead. “But I’ll be back by ten tonight. Just make sure you do your homework and get your bar prep stuff in today.” 

“I will,” Sam smiled. “Make sure your lunch is more than just coffee.” 

“Of course,” Lucifer chuckled, kissing Sam deeply. 

“Mr. Milton?” Security. Of course. 

“Be careful,” Sam whispered. 

“I will,” Lucifer whispered back. He gave Sam a more chaste kiss on the lips before looking at the security for today. “Alright, gentlemen, I’m ready to go.” 

 

_ OMG, LOL _

_ It’s true that sex will always sell _

_ Now it’s time for you to go _

_ So what? So what? _

 

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” Lucifer asked calmly, staring at Sam, who was trembling with rage. “But that’s good. It means that I meant something to you.” 

“You can’t just  _ discard  _ me like a piece of yesterday’s trash,” Sam hissed dangerously. His hands curled into fists. 

“Of course I can,” Lucifer said blandly. “I’m Lucifer Milton.” 

Sam stomped around to where Lucifer was sitting and hauled the older man to his feet and slammed him against the wall, much to Lucifer’s surprise. He opened his mouth but Sam slammed his hand over it.  

“I refuse this,” Sam growled. “You may have been able to do this with Lilith but Lilith doesn’t love you.  _ I  _ do. And I don’t know what kind of thing crawled into your ass and died to make this decision, but if I have to bend you over your own desk and fuck it out of you, I’ll do it. You have no good reason, except maybe you’re sabotaging yourself at your only real chance at happiness. At  _ love.  _ Now talk to me. Like I’m your lover, your partner. Talk to me. What’s going on?” 

Sam slowly removed his hand but kept Lucifer pinned to the wall, fixing those hazel eyes onto the blue ones. 

Lucifer sighed. “ _ New York Times  _ article today was on Lilith’s and my divorce, and they mentioned that I had a ‘side piece’,” he finally said softly. “And I know you wanted to stay out of the press, stay out of what was going on in the papers. And I did my best and I. . . just wanted to protect you from that.” 

“New rule,” Sam muttered, “I get to decide on what you can protect me from. We both know that the press is just. . .” He frowned as he thought of the word for it. “It’s going to write what it’s always going to write. And that’s gossip and everything. Especially after Watergate.” 

Lucifer blinked. 

“I don’t want you to ruin what we have because you’re trying to be my Sir Gawain,” Sam said quietly, taking Lucifer’s hand. “We’re in this together, as equals.” 

“Sam,” Lucifer sighed, squeezing Sam’s hand. “I. . . I don’t know what to say.” 

“Show me the article,” Sam urged. 

 

_ OMG, LOL _

_ It’s true that sex will always sell _

_ Now it’s time for you to go _

_ So what? So what?  _

 

**_Milton and Daemon Start Divorce Proceedings_ **

_ Senator Lucifer J. Milton (Calif, I) and his wife, socialite Lilith Daemon, have started the seemingly amicable divorce proceedings, but the real question is why the couple, after nearly ten years of marriage, have decided to end what appeared to be the perfect marriage.  _

_ Both Milton, 43, and Daemon, 39, have declined to comment on the exact nature of their divorce. Milton says that they have grown apart and it’s time for them to leave each other to their lives. Daemon has said something similar, but the rumors are flying that Milton is leaving his wife for a much younger man.  _

_ The younger man has been seen walking into Milton’s office in San Francisco, as well as his home estate in Vallejo, seemingly without appointment and with no care to who might see him. He’s also been spotted in intimate places with Milton, such as a table for two in some of San Francisco’s swankiest restaurants.  _

_ Nothing is known about the younger man, but it is entirely possible that this is why Milton is divorcing his wife, who is also pregnant.  _

 

“Lilith’s pregnant?” Sam asked in disbelief. 

“It’s Alastair’s,” Lucifer said. “I got a paternal DNA test done before we went forth with the divorce proceedings.” 

“So, wait, why hasn’t Lilith gotten busted for an extramarital affair?” Sam asked with a furrowed brow. 

“Beats me, in all honesty,” Lucifer admitted. “Could be the novelty of the idea that a seemingly straight man such as myself is leaving his wife for a younger man.” He sighed and shook his head. 

“Well, an advantage is that they have no clue who I am,” Sam said, coming around the desk once more and sitting on Lucifer’s lap. “And I know that this is going to be my life now. Lucifer, please. Don’t do anything brash like trying to break up with me over something fairly innocuous.” 

“But your reputation-” Lucifer was silenced. 

“I’ve been talking to Michael,” Sam murmured, “Michael is willing to hire me after I graduate and pass the bar. That way, there are no ethical rules or guidelines we’re breaking, and there won’t be as much of a power balance.” 

“You’ve thought this all out, haven’t you?” Lucifer laughed. 

“Don’t ever try to break up with me without telling me what’s wrong ever again,” Sam warned darkly. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Lucifer whispered. “How can I make it up to you?” 

“I’ll think about it,” Sam smiled, sliding off of Lucifer’s lap. “I got to go to class.” 

“Stay here,” Lucifer pleaded, grabbing his boyfriend’s ass as Sam stretched. 

Sam laughed and kissed Lucifer. “I’m still mad at you, Mr. Milton,” he murmured. “So I won’t. You can think of what would be a  _ really  _ good way to make this up to me while I’m in class.” 

 

_ Oh my God, can’t you tell?  _

_ My mmmm makes you wanna sweat _

_ Am I all set?  _

_ Not yet, not yet! _

 

As it turned out, Lucifer had a very good idea on how to get back into Sam’s good graces. He sent Sam red roses with an invitation to come to his estate that night in the limo. Once Sam arrived, Lucifer treated Sam to an elaborate dinner, filled with Sam’s favorite foods and paired with the younger man’s favorite whiskey. 

This was all followed up in the bedroom, where Lucifer proceeded to pin Sam to the bed and kiss him deeply before flipping the taller man over and rimming him open until Sam was cumming untouched after an hour or so of Lucifer eating him out. Sam was allowed a respite while Lucifer brushed his teeth and rinsed out his mouth so he could kiss Sam as he fucked him. 

“Move in with me?” Lucifer offered as they laid in bed together afterwards, recovering. 

“Maybe,” Sam hummed lazily. “Carry me to the tub and we’ll discuss it.” 

 

_ Oh my God, can’t you tell?  _

_ My mmm makes you wanna sweat _

_ Am I all set?  _

_ Not yet, not yet! _

 

**_Milton’s New Boyfriend: Revealed! Insider Information!_ **

 

**_Exclusive! Milton a Sugar Daddy!_ **

 

**_Breaking News! Milton “Head Over Heels” For the Boy_ **

 

**_Is Milton’s Boyfriend a Twink? Discussion Inside!_ **

 

**_Body Language Experts Reveal that Milton and His Boyfriend Are “More In Love Than Will and Kate”_ **

 

**_Ten Reasons Sam Winchester Is Your New Crush! You’ll NEVER Guess #6!_ **

 

**_Sam Winchester on Senator Milton: “I Can’t Imagine a Better Partner”_ **

 

**_Milton’s Ex Wife on Sam Winchester! ALL NEW INFORMATION! PLUS: Daemon’s Own Indiscretions “It Was Mutual”_ **

 

**_WINCHESTER-MANIA INFECTS SENATOR MICHAEL MILTON_ **

 

**_Is Sam Winchester Wearing an ENGAGEMENT RING? Anonymous Source Says “YES!”_ **

 

Sam chuckled as he went through the headlines of the day’s newspapers and tabloids, realizing that one was missing. “Angel?” he called for Lucifer, loosening his tie. “Do you have one of the tabloids?” 

“Yeah,” Lucifer said, coming into the room and kissing Sam sweetly, holding the offending magazine in one hand. “So, apparently, you look like Paul Ryan.” 

Sam choked. “What?!” 

Lucifer held up the tabloid, the picture showing a side by side comparison of Sam and Paul Ryan. The headline read in Big Bird yellow:  **_SAM WINCHESTER EERILY LOOKS LIKE PAUL RYAN._ **

“I think I’m more insulted about this headline than  _ any  _ headline that calls me a twink,” Sam sniffed. 

“Oh, wait until you hear the article,” Lucifer grinned. He opened it up and cleared his throat before pushing his glasses up his nose and beginning to read. “ _ Senator Lucifer Milton’s apparent fiance, Sam Winchester, has an uncanny appearance similar to that of Speaker of the House Paul Ryan’s. The strong jawline, the bullish nose, the large forehead and the dark hair are all indications of how similar Winchester looks to Ryan. While the lips and the eyes are a bit off, the remaining facial features are very similar. Could this be why Milton has been known to imitate the fire alarm inside of the Capital while Ryan was speaking? The Senatorial version of ‘pulling Ryan’s pigtails’, even? It could explain Milton’s attraction to Winchester, as Winchester looks like a younger doppleganger of Ryan. _ ” 

“I’m calling them tomorrow and telling them that they can shove Paul Ryan’s picture up their ass,” Sam groaned. “I do  _ not  _ look like Paul Ryan. And ‘bullish nose’?” 

Lucifer was giggling and he tugged Sam close, throwing the tabloid onto the table. “I agree, you don’t look anything like that stuck up, brained as a baby excuse for a Speaker. You look like my fiance.” 

Sam smiled, wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s neck. “We should prepare a press release, soon,” he murmured. “And that was smooth.” 

“I know. Now let’s have sex,” Lucifer hummed, kissing Sam deeply. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Sam teased, laughing as Lucifer smacked his ass. 

It was a good thing he chased after those papers to hand back to Lucifer that day. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
